An enterprise generates reports for a variety of reasons. The utility of each report depends on the accuracy of the individual components of information in the report, or the elements of the report. The elements of the report can be inaccurate because of incorrect modifications to the information during the generation of the report, accidents in entering the logic for generating the report, fraud, or difference in the conversion of the elements and the generating logic between the system of record that contains the original information and the system that generates the report. Inaccuracies or errors can be common when a report is generated by a report-generating system that differs from the system of record, such as a report generated by a spreadsheet system that differs from the database system where the information for the spreadsheet originates. Some elements in reports can be based on elements from other reports, and not based directly on information from the system of record. The inaccuracies or errors for many elements in the report can be small enough to avoid easy detection but large enough to create problems for the enterprise relying on the accuracy of the report. Many reports include a large number of elements, or elements that are the results of complex calculations, such that validating the accuracy of individual elements is so difficult and time-consuming as to become prohibitive.